Thunderbird Sabre Diana
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40546 |no = 894 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 150 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33, 36, 39, 45, 48, 51, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69 |normal_distribute = 12, 7, 5, 12, 7, 5, 21, 10, 8, 7, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84 |sbb_distribute = 10, 6, 5, 4, 10, 4, 6, 5, 10, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |ubb_distribute = 9, 4, 3, 4, 9, 5, 3, 4, 10, 6, 5, 3, 6, 4, 3, 5, 4, 5, 3, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 3 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = One of the sacred Guardians of Meirith who was left behind in Ishgria. The words that Claire left her with before returning to Grand Gaia had a great impact on Diana, and she was finally able to own up to how she really felt about Quaid. This outburst of pure emotion made her sabre sharper, helping her to attain powers rivaling those of the gods. However, it is said that Quaid never took notice of her feelings for him, and kept irritating her until the very end. |summon = It's hard being sincere, but I don't mind it so much. I'm just too happy to care now! |fusion = This feels kinda nice! Now I have enough energy to fight! What do you want me to do? |evolution = I've evolved... Hehe, thanks. You're... N-No, never mind! | hp_base = 5148 |atk_base = 1790 |def_base = 1850 |rec_base = 1682 | hp_lord = 6380 |atk_lord = 2289 |def_lord = 2382 |rec_lord = 2380 | hp_anima = 7272 |rec_anima = 2142 |atk_breaker = 2527 |def_breaker = 2144 |atk_guardian = 2051 |def_guardian = 2620 |rec_guardian = 2261 |def_oracle = 2263 | hp_oracle = 6023 |rec_oracle = 2737 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 22 |ls = Tolerant Love |lsdescription = Boosts BB gauge when attacked & hugely boosts efficiency of HC |lsnote = Fills 4-6 BC & 75% boost |lstype = Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Jig Stimulus |bbdescription = Gradually recovers BB gauge for all allies for 3 turns, increases BB gauge when damage is taken & boosts HC drop rate |bbnote = Fills 4 BC/turn, fills 4-5 BC when hit & 20% boost |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 23 |sbb = Bellatrix Leveiux |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Thunder attack on all enemies, gradually recovers BB gauge for 3 turns, boosts BB gauge when attacked & boosts BC drop rate |sbbnote = Fills 5 BC/turn, fills 4-5 BC when hit & 20% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Exceeding Zenith |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all enemies, boosts BB Atk & hugely boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns |ubbnote = 500% boost & fills 50 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Dormant Emotions |esitem = |esdescription = Huge boost to BB gauge each turn |esnote = Fills 4 BC |evofrom = 40545 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Diana3 }}